


Stuck in a Cabin with You

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Filk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Here it's on the radio all the time, and I thought what the heck.





	Stuck in a Cabin with You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Note:  
> For Andrew, who's trying to teach me chess. Poor man.

_Original: Stealers Wheel_  
  
(Spock's POV, re: Kirk)

Well I came here just to play chess tonight,  
But I got the feeling that something ain't right,  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering if I can touch your hair,  
Kings to the left of me, rooks to the right,

Here I am, stuck in your cabin with you.  
  
Yes, I'm stuck in your cabin with you,  
And I'm wondering what it is I should do,  
It's so hard to keep my eyes from your face,  
Losing control, 'cause you're invading my space,  
Queens to the left of me, knights to the right,  
Here I am, stuck in your cabin with you.  
  
Well you started out with nothing,  
And you're proud that you're a self made man,  
And your crew, they all come crawling,  
Slap you on the back and say,  
Please...please...  
  
Trying to see the logic of this,  
But it's illogical to long for your kiss,  
Is it cool to pull you down to the floor?  
'Cause I don't think that I can take any more  
Bishops to the left of me, pawns to the right,  
Here I am, stuck in your cabin with you.  
  
Well you started out in Iowa,  
And you're proud that you're a self made Captain,  
And the yeomen all come crawling,  
Slap you on the back and say,  
Please...please...

Well I came here just to play chess tonight,  
But I got the feeling that something ain't right,  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering if I can see you bare,  
Kings to the left of me, rooks to the right,

Here I am, stuck in your cabin with you.

Yes I'm stuck in your cabin with you,  
Stuck in your cabin with you...

**Mycroft Holmes** _-_  
October 20, 2003 / 24 Tishrei 5764


End file.
